Persona 5: The Phantoms
by Leyza1
Summary: What if there is no metaverse? No palaces? Instead, personas grant the user supernatural abilities. A for-fun (AU) take on the persona 5 story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was near midnight. A single frizzy-haired teenage boy walked down an empty street, enjoying the peaceful silence. It was the only time the boy could relax-during his walks through his quiet country neighbourhood at night. The keyword being 'was'.

"Please, help!" A feminine cry echoed down the empty street. The boy looked up to witness the struggle between a man and a woman. The man, clearly drunk, gripped the woman's flailing arm, trying to force her into an expensive-looking black car beside them.

The boy halted, looking upon the two adults, his face a mix of fear, anger, and unease. He was troubled, uncertain what to do. A year ago, he would've made a move immediately, but now, he didn't know.

 **Are you just going to watch?**

Before he could realize it, the boy ran to the couple, grabbed the man's outreached arm and pulled his fingers off the woman's wrist.

 **I am thou. Thou art I.**

The man stumbled from the sudden intervention of a third party. His drunk, sluggish movements couldn't keep up, and he tripped over his own feet. His head thudded on the cement sidewalk.

The boy looked at his own hands in surprise at the sudden strength and determination to tear the man away from the woman. He looked down at the fallen man, a trickle of blood running down his forehead from a small scrape, and realization dawned upon the boy.

"I-I'm sor-" The boy tried to apologize but the man cut him off. The man stood up, his hand gripping his wounded head, his eyes a raging fire.

"Damn brat, I'll sue!"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **4/9 Saturday**

Ren woke up as the subway pulled into his stop. "Yongen-Jaya. This is Yongen-Jaya" The speakers announced. Ren shook his head groggily, trying to shake off the memory he had dreamed about, but to no avail. Pushing the dream as far back into the corner of his mind as he could, he followed a stream of people off the train.

Starting today, Ren was on probation to live in Tokyo with his guardian Sojiro Sakura for a year. Ren pulled up a map of where Sakura-san's house should be, and exited the station.

Stumbling his way through the backstreets of the residential area, Ren finally found a grey house with the nameplate 'Sakura'. Outside the house, crouching against the brick fence, was a teenage girl with bright orange hair and large glasses, much like those that Ren wore. Her eyes were glued to the screen of her gameboy, her fingers flying over the controls. Ren couldn't help but look over her shoulder.

"Is that a Featherman fighting game?" Ren asked.

"Yes," The orange-head replied excitedly, her eyes still fixated to the game, "It's the newest version with smoother animations, new combat skills and-YES! I WON!" She raised her arms victoriously into the air. It took a moment before she noticed Ren standing beside her. "Huh?" Her voice flipped 180º as her previous cheer turned into a shaky squeak. "Who… who are you?"

"Ren Amamiya," Ren replied, "Would you happen to know if this is Sojiro Sakura's house?"

"Sakura… Ren…? Oh, you're the criminal?" The orange-headed girl said haphazardly, then quickly covered her mouth as Ren frowned.

"How did you know?"

"Ah… um… I'm his… daughter…" The girl fidgeted awkwardly, "Sojiro's not home… he's at the cafe in the back alley…"

"Can you take me there?" Ren could tell the girl was somewhat uncomfortable in his presence, but it's not like he could navigate his way through this place yet.

"Um… ok…" The girl shifted her way down the street, veering as far away from the passing people as possible.

The cafe, called LeBlanc, was not far around the corner. Its exterior wasn't particularly enticing-the building looked old and worn-and it often went unnoticed due to its obscure location. An old couple exited the cafe as Ren and the orange-head approached it.

The inside of the cafe reflected the outside, except it was cleaner. A bar was on the right, and booths filled the remaining space on the left. A man with slick black hair, glasses, and a goatee slouched over a newspaper crossword puzzle on a barstool. He glanced up when the bell above the cafe door chimed.

"Futaba? What are you doing here?" The man eyed the orange-headed girl, called Futaba, who rushed towards him, before turning to Ren. "And you're…"

Ren didn't need to say anything. The man got up and put his newspaper on the bar counter. "Oh right, that was today." He looked Ren up and down. "So, you're Ren Amamiya?"

Ren nodded.

"I'm Sojiro Sakura, and you'll be in my custody for the year." Sojiro turned around and began walking towards the stairs at the back of the shop. "Futaba, stay down here. And you," He pointed at Ren, "follow me."

Ren followed Sojiro up to the attic of the cafe. The attic was big and spacious, but not appealing at all. Dust covered the floor as if a snowstorm blew through there. Old equipment, trash bags, and dusty boxes littered the ground. "This will be your room."

Ren didn't know whether he should be thankful or upset.

"I'll be locking up after I leave each day. Don't do anything stupid, else I'll throw you out." Sojiro stated bluntly. Ren nodded, acknowledging the short leash he's been put on. Sojiro continued speaking, "I got the gist of your situation. You saw a man forcing himself on a woman, so you stepped in and assaulted the man." Sojiro sighed. "This is what happens when you stick your nose in other people's business."

Ren looked surprised. Sojiro knew that the man was troubling the woman? And that he didn't actually assault someone for no reason?

Sojiro saw Ren's expression and sighed again. "I heard about what happened from your father's friend, the person who asked me to take you in. Not like it matters. Whatever happened happened; an assault is still an assault, and now that you've got that on your record, life won't be so easy on you." Sojiro walked towards the staircase. "We'll be heading to Shujin Academy tomorrow, to get you checked in." And then Sojiro left, leaving Ren behind in the dusty attic.

Ren looked around his new… home, and sighed. It's going to take a long while to clean everything.

"Hey," A familiar voice squeaked from behind Ren. He turned around to see Futaba's head peeking above the staircase.

"Futaba Sakura-san..." Ren said uncertainly. The girl nodded to confirm her name.

"Is it true?" Futaba cautiously inched her way up the stairs. "Is what Sojiro said about your record true? How you intervened between a NPC harassing another NPC?"

Ren thought it peculiar how Futaba called people NPC's. "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"I…" Futaba looked at her feet. "I probably would… Y-you see… my mom…"

Futaba's stay was cut short by Sojiro's shout, "Futaba! Where are you?"

Futaba jumped at the voice and made her way back down the stairs. Half-way down, she turned back to Ren, "I guess… I'll see you later?"

Ren nodded and Futaba bounded downstairs to Sojiro. Ren could hear Sojiro scold her and tell her to stay away from Ren. Once again alone, Ren turned back to the cluttered room of his.

"Now then, I should clean things up."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Makoto Niijima entered the principal's room after school. The principal had called her down to give her some sort of important information, she didn't know what though.

"Excuse me." Makoto said politely as she slid open the office door. Principal Kobayakawa was sitting at his desk as usual, and looked up as Makoto approached him.

"Makoto Niijima," Principal Kobayakawa greeted as he grabbed a small stack of papers. "Pardon me for calling you so suddenly but there are some matters I wish to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"We will be receiving a rather troublesome transfer student tomorrow. You see, he has a criminal record, for assault."

"Oh…" Makoto wasn't expecting this. Shujin Academy, being a prestigious college prep school, allows almost no transfer students, much less one with a criminal record. Makoto quickly assumed there must be other factors playing a part in this. Maybe the transfer was from a rich family?

"I would like you, student council president Makoto Niijima, to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't tarnish our school's reputation. I also want

you to help him study and achieve high grades-we are, after all, here to rehabilitate him, who has strayed onto the wrong path. With your grades, I'm sure there will be no problem."

"...Yes sir." Makoto hesitated a little. Makoto was in her third year of high school, an important year for she will be taking college exams. Dealing with a delinquent was not something Makoto had planned to do, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to help a troubled student. She was the student council president, it is her duty to help the student body of Shujin Academy.

"Good. You won't go unrewarded of course. If he makes it through the year with stellar grades and out of trouble, I will write you a recommendation letter for any college you want."

"Th-thank you sir."

"But if he causes any trouble, any trouble at all, report it immediately."

"Yes sir."

"That's all. You are dismissed."

Makoto bowed before exiting the office, shutting the door behind her, the stack of papers on the profile of the new transfer student in her hands. He skimmed the first sheet as she headed to the student council room. Ren Amamiya, second year, huh. Makoto read silently as she looked at the picture of a thin teenage boy with clear grey eyes and frizzy hair, wondering if they got the right picture printed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **4/10 Sunday**

Ren stood in the principal's office beside Sojiro who had just finished signing some paperwork. Before him sat the principal who was… a little more than plump. If Ren were to describe him exactly, the principal would appear to be… dumpling shaped. Next to the principal's desk stood Kawakami-sensei, Ren's homeroom teacher. She wore a sun-bright yellow shirt and had curly shoulder-length hair. Although she put in effort, Ren could tell that Kawakami-sensei did not want to be here. At least she tried to hide her disdain though, the principal showed his dislike for Ren openly.

"Just so we're clear, you _will_ be expelled if you cause any trouble. You _will_ behave yourself here." Principal Kobayakawa reiterated.

Ren nodded for the hundredth time. The whole hour had been spent with the principal drilling a lecture of morals into Ren rather than actually introducing him to the school. Ren was beyond annoyed and frustrated, but he didn't show it. He _couldn't afford_ to show it.

"If you're done explaining, mind if we get going? I have a store I need to manage." Sojiro spoke up, and Ren internally sighed with relief. The principal nodded and waved them off.

"Come to the faculty office tomorrow morning before class starts. I'll show you to your classroom." Kawakami said before Sojiro and Ren left the office.

The traffic was worse than expected. By the time Sojiro and Ren made it home, it was already evening. Sojiro sighed. "I couldn't open shop today. Whatever," He grumbled, then took out a black-covered book and tossed it to Ren. "This is your diary. Record your daily activities here, I'm required to report on you." Ren didn't even get a chance to reply before Sojiro turned towards the door. "I'm leaving now. Don't make a mess." He locked the door and disappeared down the road.

Ren took the black diary and headed upstairs, feeling as if something important was slipping his mind. A rumble from his belly reminded him. _Oh right, what am I going to do about dinner?_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Futaba sat in front of her computer screens-yes, screens as in plural-watching an episode of Featherman anime while playing her Featherman game when she heard the door click. Whipping off her headphones and tossing her gameboy on her bed, she burst out of her room to greet Sojiro.

"Hey Futaba." Sojiro greeted her with an amused smile. It's not everyday you get Futaba to leave her room willingly.

"How was the school visit?"

"Hmm?" Sojiro didn't expect that topic to rise. "As expected."

"Did Amamiya-san like it there?" Futaba inquired. _I should've asked it the other way around-did they like Amamiya-san..._

Sojiro frowned and sighed. "I will say this again, but keep away from the boy. He's got a record. Who knows what he might do to you."

"But wasn't he just trying to stand up for a woman?"

"You were listening?" Sojiro sighed and hung up his hat. "That's just what his parent's friend said. Official court ruling determined otherwise. Now stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Futaba pouted and ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her. Leave him alone? Futaba didn't think so. Something about the boy's past resonated with her. She plopped herself before her computer, and her hands flew across the keyboard.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ren lay on his bed on an empty stomach. The door was locked, from both the inside and the outside, so he had no way of grabbing food. He could just get something from the kitchen, but there were only raw ingredients. Ren was no cook. He knew the basics-scrambled eggs, boiled pasta-but there was nothing there that Ren was familiar cooking with. Ren also took Sojiro's warning to heart. He'd rather not make a mess trying to make something and get kicked back to juvie. So Ren will just have to deal with the hunger tonight.

Ren tossed and turned about his bed, trying to catch a good rest in preparation for school the next day, but his stomach wasn't making it easy. Just as he was about to doze off, his phone buzzed, pulling him back to a hungry reality. Groaning, Ren turned over and grabbed his phone.

[Alibaba: Hey.]

 _Who?_ Definitely not someone he knew. In fact, he shouldn't have _any_ contacts right now. His old 'friends' blocked him after finding out he was arrested and his parents definitely won't contact him; even if they did, they wouldn't be called Alibaba. Must just be spam. Ren was about to put the phone away when it began buzzing again.

[Alibaba: I know you're awake.]

[Alibaba: Answer me.]

[Alibaba: Amamiya-san.]

[Alibaba: STAHP IGNORING]

Ren stared at the messages. Whoever this was, he or she knew his name. Maybe he should… Ren's finger hovered over Alibaba's messages. He blocked the contact.

But the messages didn't cease.

[Alibaba: HOW DARE YOU BLOCK ME]

[Alibaba: (╯ **）╯︵ ┻━┻** **]**

Hesitantly, Ren typed a response:

[Ren: Who are you?]

There was a moment of silence before Alibaba replied.

[Alibaba: Futaba]

Futaba… Sakura? Sojiro Sakura's daughter? That orange-headed girl he met yesterday?

[Ren: How did you get my number?]

[Alibaba: I hacked.]

Ren stared blankly at his phone, unsure how to respond to that. Wasn't that a violation of privacy…?

[Ren: So… what did you contact me for?]

[Alibaba: How was school?]

[Ren: As expected.]

[Alibaba: Booo you said the same thing as Sojiro. What, you guys soul mates or something?]

Ren hoped he wasn't soul mates with that grumpy old man.

[Alibaba: Do you… want to play Featherman arena with me tomorrow? I've got a spare gameboy]

[Ren: Don't you have other people to play with?]

[Alibaba: No way. Not with them NPC's]

[Ren: Sakura-san wouldn't want you hanging out with me]

[Alibaba: Who cares about him?]

[Alibaba: So, tomorrow at 4pm? After school]

[Ren: Alright…]

Ren rolled back onto the bed. Did he just make a friend? He didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. A friend is a friend but… she's _Sojiro's daughter_.

Ren continued to toss and turn in bed that night. For more than one reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**4/11 Monday**

Ren awoke to the sound of LeBlanc's doorbell ringing, hearing Sojiro's gruff voice downstairs as he set up shop. Ren got up groggily, and prepared himself for the first day of school.

Sojiro put on a surprised face when he saw Ren wobble down the stairs in uniform. "You're actually going to school? I guess I can feed you then." He placed a plate of curry before Ren.

The curry was unlike any Ren ever ate before. It was savory, sweet, spicy-very spicy-and just… delicious. Ren finished the plate in seconds, satiating the hunger that persevered throughout the entire night, before heading off to school.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ren didn't get lost. Although the train system was complex-much more complex than his hometown in the countryside-Ren was able to navigate his way through. Instead, Ren wished he brought an umbrella. It was sunny when Ren left LeBlanc and headed for the subway, but sometime during his time underground, storm clouds invaded the sky, showering down on Tokyo.

Ren stood under the awning of a shop, sheltering himself from the rain. He looked at the map on his phone, planning and memorizing the route to his new school before he re-enters the soaking sidewalk.

There were many students walking down the street, he recognized the Shujin uniforms they wore. And of course, they all had umbrellas. Ren sighed. He took a deep breath, preparing to charge though the rain, but was stopped when a slim hooded body brushed by him to stand under the same awning. The hooded teen slipped her wet hood off, revealing naturally damp, curled blonde hair tied into twin tails. Her uniform suggested she was a Shujin student.

Ren couldn't help but stare at her. If she wasn't a model, he didn't know who could be. The girl noticed him, and openly smiled, "Hey."

Ren gave a nervous smile back, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as a car pulled up before them. The shotgun window rolled down to reveal a muscular, athletic man with a rectangular face and curly, unkempt black hair. "Hey," The man called out to the teenage girl, "Want a ride to school? You're going to be late."

"Um, thank you…" The girl nodded and climbed into the car, not appearing very pleased with the free ride.

"Do you need a ride too?" The man looked at Ren and flashed him a welcoming smile. A blank welcoming smile. If Ren's years in drama club taught him anything, it's that everyone can wear a mask. And the man that just offered him one was waving his mask in Ren's face.

Ren shook his head politely and the car pulled away. He glanced back up towards the sky and extended a hand out from under the awning to feel the cold, wet raindrops, testing the waters before taking the dive.

"Damn pervert teacher!" Ren saw an unnaturally-bright blonde haired boy stop before him, cursing after the car that had offered Ren a ride not long ago.

"Pervert teacher?" Ren mumbled to himself. Apparently still not quiet enough as the blonde boy turned to face him.

"Yea, that effin pervert Kamoshida!" He approached Ren. "He does whatever he wants. Who does he think he is-the king of a castle? Don't you agree?"

"Who's… Kamoshida?" Ren asked softly. The blonde boy stared at him like he's insane.

"Who is he?" The blonde repeated exasperatedly. "Kamoshida! Coach of Shujin's volleyball team! Former olympic gold medalist!" The boy spat out Kamoshida's achievements like poison. He leaned in, examining Ren with narrowed eyes. "Are you really a student of Shujin? How can you possibly not know him?!"

"I'm a transfer student."

"Oh.. that explains a lot." He glanced at the badge on Ren's school uniform again, "So you're a second year? We're in the same grade then. Maybe I'll see you in class." He smiled. Ren felt his mood lifted a bit. Maybe his year in Tokyo wouldn't be so bad. Nobody here knows his… past. This was his second chance to live normally, and Ren will make sure he takes it. "Crap, we need to hurry now, else we'll be late!" The blonde exclaimed after checking his phone, and turned to leave, but not before introducing, "I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. And you?"

"Ren Amamiya."

"Nice to meet you Ren. I'll see you at lunch!"

 _Straight to first name basis huh…_ Ren rushed to school, after Ryuji.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ren made it to school on time. While running through the rain, Ren thought back to the girl who waved at him and boy he conversed with earlier. Hope for a fresh start of a normal school life still brimmed within him. But that hope dissipated the moment he stepped past the school gates.

 _Did you hear about the new transfer student we're supposed to get? He's apparently a criminal!_

 _Why did our school accept someone like that?_

 _It's all over the school website! He was arrested for assault!_

 _That's so scary! What would happen to us with him around?_

Buzz about a transfer student with a criminal record could be heard wherever Ren went. Ren swallowed hard, hoping it wasn't him everyone was talking about, even though he knew it was.

It took a while to find the faculty office. Ren had explored all of the first floor, only to find out it was on the second floor, as is all the second-year classrooms. Kawakami-sensei was sitting at a desk in the office, and Ren could see the surprise on her face when he showed up.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually show up." Kawakami sighed. "Well, you were given a fair bit of warning about it yesterday. It's good to see you took it seriously." The bell rang, signalling the start of class. Kawakami got up. "I'll show you to your class."

Class 2-D was… well… full of whispers. Whispers about the transfer student. Ren tried his best to shut the voices out of his head as he stood in front of the class beside Kawakami.

"Alright class, I'd like to introduce the transfer student." Kawakami-sensei nodded for Ren to speak.

"I'm Ren Amamiya. Hope we can get along." _Even though it seems like that is impossible now._

 _He seems quiet, but I bet when he loses it…_

 _I heard he carries a knife in his bag…_

 _He probably does drugs as well…_

Ren could no longer find himself irritated by those who were whispering just loud enough for him to hear. This was the same situation back at his old school. With a new life out the window, all Ren could do now was lie low and hope the year passes as painlessly as possible.

"Amamiya-kun, you can take the seat by the window there." Kawakami pointed to the seat behind a familiar face: it was the girl that stood beside Ren under the awning, before Kamoshida-sensei drove her away.

Ren headed to his desk. He couldn't help but notice how some of his classmates looked awfully… beat up. Not like Ren had the time to care. He took long strides to his seat, as if trying to outrun the whispers, but froze as the blonde twin tailed girl hissed at him, "Lies."

"Huh?" Ren stopped before his desk and stared at the blonde girl's back. She made no signs of wanting to continue speaking with him.

 _Did you hear that? Does Takamaki-san and the transfer student know each other?_

 _He must've hit on her before school!_

 _Is Takamaki-san cheating on Kamoshida-sensei?_

 _That side of the room is awful._

Ren took his seat, soaking in the murmurs that filled the room. _So she's called Takamaki-san, huh,_ Ren noted.

"The volleyball rally is in two days," Kawakami began speaking to the class again, "Since it's a new school year with new classes, make sure to use that time to get to know each other. Now, let's get class started."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was lunch time now. Ren didn't pack lunch. It's not like he had anything he could pack anyways. Instead, he chose to grab something from the school cafeteria. The moment he stood up, hushed voices rippled through the room. The people who remained in the classroom were very wary of him, and predicted that his every movement meant he's going to slug or maybe even kill someone. Ren sighed, thinking of how he's going to have to deal with this for a whole year.

"Hey, Ren!" Ren looked up to see Ryuji saunter up to him in the hallway. The whispers exploded again.

 _Hey, is that Sakamoto-san? He knows the transfer?_

 _Two delinquents together. Birds of a flock._

Ren pushed the rumors to the back of head. "Hey Sakamoto-kun."

"Just call me Ryuji."

"O-ok… Ryuji-kun."

"Just Ryuji."

"...Ryuji."

"You didn't bring lunch, did you? Let's go to the cafeteria together!" Ren didn't get much of a chance to reply before Ryuji ushered him down the stairs.

Ren couldn't stay in the cafeteria, not when it's crammed with people whispering about him behind his back. If Ryuji hadn't heard the rumors yet, he definitely did now, and Ren noticed Ryuji glancing over at him every few seconds. _It's okay if he leaves. I'm used to being alone now._ Ren nonchalantly bought a loaf of bread.

"Hey dude." Ryuji grabbed Ren's shoulder. Ren braced himself for the rejection. "Let's leave." To Ren's surprise, Ryuji led Ren out of the uncomfortable cafeteria environment and up to the roof. The peaceful, silent, empty school roof.

"There's some nasty rumors going around about you," Ryuji spoke up. Ren didn't react. He continued to gnaw at the dry bread with as little emotion as possible. "Don't let them get to you." Ren blinked, surprised, before returning to his calm demeanor. "As far as I know, everyone has me labeled as a dangerous delinquent as well. Totally false."

Ren didn't really know what to say, he couldn't even meet Ryuji's gaze. They ended up eating in silence for a minute.

"Hey dude, are the rumors true? I kind of want to hear the story from your mouth."

Ren swallowed, debating whether to tell Ryuji or not. He sighed, "Yeah. I'm on probation now for assault."

"For real?!" Ryuji went silent for a few seconds. "You know, you don't seem like the type to assault someone for no reason. I bet the bastard asked for it."

Ren blinked away his shock again. He noticed Ryuji's expression wasn't… as lively anymore.

"I used to be part of the track team," Ryuji muttered in an unusually quiet voice. "But then that Kamoshida bastard came along," He snarled. "The bastard didn't like our team and worked us to death. I stood up against him, and what do I get out of it? A broken leg and the brand of a delinquent."

Ren looked up at Ryuji. He didn't know how to respond, or even how he felt listening to Ryuji for that matter. Was he sad for Ryuji? Angry at Kamoshida? Relieved that he's not the only one thrown under the bus by this country? Happy that Ryuji trusted him?

Ryuji took a deep breath. "Sorry man. I didn't know why I just said all that… it just felt like you'd listen if I told you. Just forget about it."

"No, it's ok… I get you," Ren murmured.

"Huh?"

Ren closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. A moment of truce. "...I got arrested for trying to stand up for someone…"

"Oh…"

More silence. Ren could feel the regret churning in his stomach. Regret for sharing something to unbelieveable, something so stupid.

Ryuji jumped to his feet.

"I just can't stand snobby people who do whatever the hell they want and don't get caught!" Ryuji cried out, a bit too loud. "I don't know what happened exactly, and you don't seem to want anyone prying, but you did nothing wrong for standing up for someone!"

"...Thanks."

"Huh?" Ryuji's volume decreased once he noticed the small small smile on Ren's face. Ryuji grinned back.

"Hey dude, would you help me with something?"

"Hmm?"

"That Kamoshida, help me expose him."

Ren looked at Ryuji blankly.

"You've seen how there's so many students bruised and beaten? They are all part of Kamoshida's volleyball team. He doesn't train them, he _tortures_ them. I'm certain of it!"

"Do you have proof?"

"No! But that's why I need your help. Help me gather evidence against Kamoshida!"

"I…" Ren's voice faltered. "I don't know."

"Come on dude! We've both been duped by these type of people! They should taste their own medicine!"

"I'm… still on probation." Ren mumbled beneath his breath.

Ryuji's determined expression faded. "Oh… that's right. It'd be bad if you got in trouble. But as long as you don't, it'll be fine, right?" Ryuji said hopefully. "Well lunch is almost over now. Here, I'll leave my number in case you ever change your mind."

Ren and Ryuji exchanged numbers, Ren packed up his leftover bread while Ryuji shoved his into his mouth, then headed off to their separate classrooms. Ryuji's offer echoed in Ren's mind. _Maybe it won't hurt to help… from the sidelines._

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After what felt like forever, the after school bell rang. Ren raised his arms above his head and stretched his tired muscles. Gasps and murmurs floated through the classroom, as if Ren stretching would set off a bomb or something.

Before Ren could be home free, however, Kawakami-sensei approached him.

"Amamiya-kun. The student council president would like to speak with you now. The student council room is on the third floor, beside the library."

Ren groaned. It seems he couldn't be free just yet.

Ren knocked on the student council room door before opening it. Inside, he saw a table where a lone teenage girl sat. She had short, straight brown hair and eyes that appeared red. A stack of papers rested on the table before her.

"Hello," She greeted politely, "have a seat."

Ren took the chair across from her.

"I'm Makoto Niijima, the student council president. Am I right to assume you are Ren Amamiya?"

Ren nodded.

"So, Amamiya-kun, it is to my understanding that you have a criminal record for assault?"

 _Not more talk about this again._ "Basically the whole school knows," Ren growled.

Makoto's sharp gaze softened a bit. "Yes… that is unfortunate. Only the staff and I are supposed to know of your record. I don't know who leaked it."

"The damage is already done," Ren mumbled.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you committed… assault." Makoto eyed Ren's frail, lanky stature. The image on the documents did not lie. "Your grades were good, among the top ten of your previous school, and you were involved in the student council and drama club."

"Can we not talk about this?" Ren was usually fine holding up against the onslaught of rumors and talk of his record, but after a long, tiresome, and not to mention horrible first day of school, Ren just wanted to return home. The student council president calling him down to inquire and pry into his past was not helping.

"Yes… yes I suppose. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." Makoto dipped her head slightly to apologize. Ren couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking behind her poker face.

"Then I shall take my leave." Ren scooted out of his chair and bounded for the exit. Makoto called out to him before he could step out.

"The principal had asked me to watch over you. Please, if you have any troubles, concerns, or questions, the student council door is open."

"The _whole school_ is keeping an eye on me," Ren muttered underneath his breath before actually replying, "Yes. Thank you." And he left the room.

Makoto sighed and organized the stack of papers before her. She had definitely made the transfer student uncomfortable, so she didn't push her case, causing her to be unable to tell the transfer student about the tutor sessions. _Well, if his grades remains the same, he'll be fine._ Makoto skimmed through the files again. _Perfect attendance, honor student, no history of bad behavior or drug usage… yet has an assault record?_ Makoto didn't really understand this, but who knows, maybe the transfer student just snapped one day.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ren stared at his phone, trying to retrace his steps through the complex subway system back to LeBlanc. He sighed as he stared at the sign above him. _Akihabara…_ _I got on the wrong train_.

Ren paced around, trying to find the train he's supposed to take, but his frustration and thinking got terminated by a meow. Ren glanced behind him, and saw two beady blue eyes stare at him from under a chair in a forgotten corner of the subway. Ren approached the chair, crouching to look into the eyes of the creature, a cat. A black cat with white paws and tail-tip, and light blue eyes. It's fur was ruffled and tangled and mangy: a stray cat.

The cat meowed in alarm and backed up further underneath the seat. Ren looked at its frail, furry body in pity.

"I don't have anything to give…" Ren began sympathetically until he remembered his unfinished lunch. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small chunk of bread, and placed it on the ground, just out of the seat's shadow. He slowly got up and backed away, not wanting to frighten away the cat.

The cat eyed him nervously, but slowly stalked the bread when he saw Ren back away. Grabbing the bread in one swift bite, the cat threw itself far under the seat again to enjoy its meal in peace.

Ren smiled, and turned to leave as his train pulled up.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ren finally made it back to LeBlanc at 4:30pm. An angry Futaba greeted him outside.

"What took you so looooonngg?!" She groaned, waving two gameboys in the air out of frustration.

"Sorry. Got held up by the student council, then got on the wrong train."

"Wow. In trouble on your first day?"

"No… just another person to remind me of the leash I'm on."

"That sucks." Futaba handed Ren one of her gameboys, and immediately began a match.

"Um… Sakura-san."

"Just call me Futaba. I don't want you grouping me with that old man."

Ren wondered how Futaba's actions kept flipping. Yesterday, she was like a wary little mouse stepping into the world for the first time. Today she's acting all buddy-buddy.

"Ok… Futaba-san… are we just going to stand on the sidewalk awkwardly? Why not enter LeBlanc?"

"Don't want Sojiro seeing us."

Ren was feeling uneasy now. Could he possibly be getting an one-way ticket to juvie by hanging out with Futaba?

The rest of Ren's evening was spent playing with Futaba. Never had Ren lost so many rounds in gaming before, and he hung his head in shame while Futaba whoped and cheered at her many victories.

"Never challenge Alibaba, n00b!"

"But you're the one who sent the challenges…"

"I should go now, before Sojiro closes shop and sees us. Hey, you busy tomorrow?"

"No."

"Good. There's a new game that came out that I really really wanna get." Futaba fidgeted nervously, "Can you come with me to the shop?"

"I don't know my way around these parts yet."

"That's fine. I just want someone to accompany me I don't get surrounded by NPC's."

Ren thought it weird how Futaba refers to most people as NPC's, but not him. _Is Futaba socially-awkward?_ Ren shook his head and sighed, "Sure."

"Yeahh! Quest accepted! Report on time tomorrow!" Futaba glared sternly at Ren. "5 P.M."

"Okay."

Futaba seemed happy with just that, and ran back home. Ren entered LeBlanc just as Sojiro was getting ready to close shop.

Sojiro grumbled, "Why are you so late."

"I was out with… a friend."

"Friends…" Sojiro stroked his goatee. Ren could see his lips slightly curving up. "Seems like you're fitting in just fine."

"...I guess." Ren didn't feel like telling Sojiro about his record spreading through the school.

"Well, I'm locking up now. Go rest now, and don't make a mess in my shop."

Ren nodded as he watched Sojiro leave. Hesitatingly, he went up to his room. _Why do I feel like I forgot something again?_ His stomach contorted in pain. _Oh wait… Goddammit I forgot dinner!_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ren lay restlessly on his bed, making a million mental notes to buy dinner tomorrow. His phone buzzed again.

[Ryuji: Hey Ren!]

[Ryuji: You free tomorrow after school? Wanna hang out and talk?]

[Ren: Sorry, got plans tomorrow.]

[Ryuji: Aww, I was gonna treat you to ramen along the way.]

[Ryuji: Well, if you can't make it…]

[Ren: Did I say I can't go? Must've mistyped.]

[Ryuji: What?]

[Ren: Keep your promise about that ramen!]

[Ryuji: Dude...]

[Ren: And also, mind if we drop by a store with someone else first?]

[Ryuji: Yea…]

[Ren: Ok. It's set. Night.]

[Ryuji: Dude...]

At least one thing got crossed off Ren's list: tomorrow's dinner. And with that, Ren fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**CHAPTER FOUR - Part One**

 **4/12 Tuesday**

School was the exact same as usual. The rumors continued, eyes pierced him wherever he stepped, and no one stood within ten feet of him. Ryuji was still friendly with him at least, and he followed Ryuji to the school roof for lunch again.

"So," Ryuji said after swallowing a mouthful of bread, "We still hanging out after school?"

"Mmhmm."

"Where you wanna go? The arcade?"

"How about a game store? I promised someone else I'd go there with them."

"Oh, right." Ryuji eyed Ren with mischievously. "Who is it? Your girlfriend?"

Ren choked on his bread. "No!"

Ryuji looked dismayed. "That's boring. But hey, that means we're in the same boat!" Ryuji bro-slapped Ren on the back, causing Ren to choke again. Ren began coughing furiously. "Sorry."

"It's... _cough_... fine."

"I'd appreciate it if there's no deaths in the school." A familiar cool, calm, authoritative voice came from the entranceway to the roof. Ren and Ryuji glanced up to see the student council president standing there, locking eyes with the two delinquents.

"N-Niijima-senpai…"

"Yes… glad you remembered my name."

Ryuji scoffed, "What are you doing here prez? Here to snitch on us?"

"No. I'm here to inform you that Ushimaru-sensei is quite angry on how you haven't reported to the faculty office yet, Sakamoto-kun."

Ryuji's eyes widened. "Oh crap. I forgot about that!" He rushed past the student president, hurriedly yelling goodbye, "I'll be waiting after school at the school gates!"

Only Makoto and Ren remained on the roof, looking at each other in awkward silence. Finally, Ren moved. "I'll be taking my leave too." He packed up his remaining bread and slid past Makoto.

"Amamiya-kun… it'd be better if you don't associate with Sakamoto-kun. He's got a bad reputation as well…"

 _Who are you to tell me who I can be friends with_? Ren grunted a response, barely audible to Makoto, "At least he doesn't judge me based on rumors."

Ren shuffled his way downstairs. There were still ten minutes of lunch left, but with Ryuji gone, Ren didn't feel like doing anything other than returning to his class. He rounded the corner to his classroom, but instead slammed into a stack of books and papers.

"Ah, sorry!" Ren quickly stooped down to help collect the scattered papers. The person he bumped into, a girl with black hair tied back into a ponytail, accepted his help without retort nor disgust. _Her face…_ Ren found herself staring at the splotches of blue and purple that marred her exposed flesh. _Bruises…_ Ryuji's words echoed in his head, ' _He doesn't train them, he tortures them.'_

"Thank you for the help." She said quietly, and smiled at him. A forced, pained smile. A smile Ren recognized as one he often wore.

"N-no problem. My fault for not looking where I'm walking." Ren rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze magnetized to the wounds on her face. "S-say… your fa-"

"There you are Shiho!" Takamaki-san interrupted Ren, and rushed her way to the bruised girl, called Shiho. "I was looking for you!"

"Ann… I was helping Kamoshida-sensei carry some of his documents when I accidentally bumped into him. He helped me pick them up." Shiho explained.

Ann eyed Ren suspiciously. "Amamiya-san?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Oh, are you the transfer student?" Shiho asked. "I heard about you from Ann."

 _Oh dear. What did Takamaki-san tell her…_

"We should go now Shiho. Kamoshida-sensei won't be happy if we're… late."

"Yes…" Shiho's voice faded and she glanced down at her shoes warily. "Amamiya-san, don't let the rumors get to you." She mumbled and put on her best smile before continuing down the hallway, escorted by Ann Takamaki.

Ren gazed at her small, fragile back as she disappeared behind the crowd of students. "Kamoshida-sensei… huh…"

Ren shook his head. This was none of his business. His only goal here was to make it through the year. He couldn't care less about the issues of a teacher.

Could he?

 _ **...Are you just going to watch?**_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

School finally ended, and Ren met up with Ryuji at the school gates.

"So dude, where are we going? You mentioned a game shop?"

"I don't know honestly. Futaba-san said she'll lead me there, so I guess I'll meet her outside of my current home."

"Futaba? Is that the person you said you're going with? Sounds like a girl to me~" Ryuji nudged Ren playfully.

Ren sighed hopelessly, "We're not dating, ok?"

"I never said anything about that though~"

…

Futaba was not happy to see Ryuji. Ren could tell from the way she hid behind him while drilling her hand into his back… painfully.

Ryuji sighed, "When you said you had plans with someone, I didn't think it'd be babysitting."

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're half as tall as us and sure act like one!"

"I'm fifteen! Not like you NPC's can understand!"

"Ren, dude, let's just ditch her."

"I called him out first!"

Ren sighed as Ryuji and Futaba stared each other down. _They both act like kids._ "Guys, let's stop wasting time here and go."

"If _he_ leaves!" Futaba pointed at Ryuji, pouting.

"Futaba-san, Ryuji is one of my only friends at school. I can't just drop him."

Ryuji snickered, "Ha! You hear that?!"

To Ryuji's surprise, Futaba didn't quip back. "If… you say so."

"Good, let's go then. Time isn't going to wait for us."

The train ride was awkwardly silent. Ryuji and Futaba sat on either sides of Ren, obviously giving each other the silent treatment.

The moment the train stopped, Ren hopped off and dropped by the corner of the subway in Akihabara again, but he couldn't find the cat. Sighing, Ren took out the half of loaf of bread he saved from lunch, and placed it under the seat. He rejoined Ryuji and Futaba who were looking at him curiously from afar.

"That's littering you know." Futaba pointed out. Ren grunted acknowledgingly in response.

The moment they reached the game shop, the awkward tension between Futaba and Ryuji changed.

"Here it is! Featherman five released this afternoon! I've waiting forever for this!" Futaba hugged the game against her chest. "Quest complete!"

"I-is this… Dark Quest six for PS4?!" Ryuji gawked at a display of games behind a glass case. "Damn, I'm definitely saving money for this!"

Ren honestly did feel like he was babysitting now. He stood in a corner of the shop, watching Ryuji and Futaba go crazy over the many games. It's not that Ren disliked gaming, no, he did play quite frequently back at home, but it was mostly on his 'friend's' console because he owned none. That didn't mean Ren wasn't good-he often dominated his 'friends'... that is until he played against Futaba.

"Dude, check this out!" Ren headed over to Ryuji. Ryuji shoved a box that read 'World at War 8' in Ren's face. "Don't tell me you've never played this, it was the biggest hit last year! And now it's on PS4!" Ryuji squealed like a fangirl.

Ren could only sigh and wonder when he could go eat ramen. His stomach growled at the thought.

"Dude, for real?" Ryuji looked at him with dead-fish eyes. "I guess we should go get ramen now, before it's too late. The sun is almost gone." Ryuji's hand shook, as if he were fighting an invisible force, as he struggled to put the game back on the shelf. Ren left to go find Futaba, leaving Ryuji to fight against his desires alone. Ren just wanted to quickly grab Futaba, leave and eat dinner.

Or at least that was the plan.

But Futaba was nowhere to be found. Ren searched every isle, every corner, every nook and cranny of the shop, but no Futaba. He was starting to panic now. If Sojiro finds out Futaba went missing, then it's straight back to juvie… or worse.

Actually, Sojiro doesn't even know he's out with Futaba… maybe he-Is he seriously thinking of that now!? Ren shakes his head.

"Dude. Can we leave now?" Ruji called to Ren when he came in sight.

Ren shook his head frantically, "No no no… I can't find Futaba."

Ryuji frowned. "Maybe she got bored and left on her own."

"No… she's not the type to do that… especially in public." Ren thought of how Futaba veered clear of pedestrians when he first met her. _Did she really leave…? Maybe she got tired of the crowd in here?_

"Let's ask the cashier." Ryuji suggested, and headed for the front of the shop.

Ren described Futaba's appearance to the cashier: orange hair, large glasses, has headphones, and wore a green furry coat and black boots. The cashier frowned, "I think I saw her leave with some other men. Were they not her parents?" Ren could already feel his world shattering to pieces.

"Where," Ren leaned over the counter, his voice desperate, "Which direction did she go?"

The cashier pointed left down the street.

Ren bolted out of the shop.

"Dude!" Ryuji ran after Ren, catching up fairly quickly despite the fact his run had a slight limp. "Do you even know where you can find her?"

"I have to try!"

"Do you have her number or something? Try calling her!"

Ren stopped. Why hadn't he thought of that? Alibaba! Ren fished out his phone and searched through his contacts. Alibaba appeared under his blocked list. He quickly unblocked her, and tapped call.

There was nothing. The call icon didn't even appear.

Of course it didn't appear. Futaba had contacted him through _hacking._ He didn't actually have her number!

Ren let his hand fall to his side, his fingers clenching the phone tightly. A part of him wanted to snap the phone in half. The useless device that can't even function correctly when he needed it.

"Uh… dude?" Ryuji looked at Ren with a concerned expression. "Come on, let's split up and search the street," He offered.

Ren nodded.

But before they could move, a cat's yowl echoed from a nearby alleyway, followed by a strained "Stop!"

"Dude! Is that…"

Ren didn't wait for Ryuji to finish. He charged towards the sound. Futaba's safety-and his own-were on the line.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Chapter Four - Part 2**

"Sto-mmfph!" A bulky man rammed a hand against Futaba's mouth, pushing her with a thud against the alley wall.

"Look girl. We helped you out when you were curled into a ball crying by the entrance. We expect payment." The man growled, tightening his grip.

"Yo," A skinnier guy sauntered out from the shadows of the alley. "Who dat you got dere?" The larger man only grunted in response. The skinnier guy paid no mind to the feeble reply. "I bet the boss would love her."

"Mem me mmm!" Futaba felt tears welling in her eyes. Her mind blank except for fear.

The skinnier guy walked up to her, and lifted her chin. "Oo, she's a cute one. Not my taste though." The skinny guy walked away and beckoned for the larger man to bring Futaba along.

Futaba wasn't putting up much of a fight. Her small and frail stature was no match against the burly man that restrained her, and the fear that overran her mind turned her legs to jelly. "Mmmfph," She whimpered with tears streaming down her face.

"Aw, you made her cry~" The skinny guy teased. "Oh well. Let's get going before people find us-"

"Urgh!" His words were cut short as the larger man stumbled backwards, grunting in pain and clutching his left arm which now bear claw-marks. The scratches drew blood but were not deep, but the unexpected pain was enough for the man to release his grip on Futaba.

"What the hell?" The skinner man looked around frantically for the attacker, his hand reaching into his pocket and drawing out a pocket-knife. "Who's there!"

His call was met with a threatening hiss. The man looked down to see a black cat with glaring blue eyes.

"What? Just a kitty? How boring." The man tried to grab Futaba again, who was sitting on the ground in shock, but the cat growled at him and lashed out his claws again. The man flinched backwards. "Tch. Stupid cat."

Futaba's limbs seemed to have finally thawed. After realizing she was free from his captors, she bolted down the alleyway.

"Stop her!" The skinny guy demanded, the large man obeyed. The cat hissed in protest and lunged at the running man. No longer fazed by the cat, the man swung his leg out. The cat thudded against the wall and collapsed in a limp heap.

Futaba heard the thundering footsteps behind her. Risking a look, she caught sight of her captors gaining on her. A mistake. Her legs wobbled as fear overflowed her again. Her eyes blurred, the world spun, she called out for Ren, then she found herself on the ground with no strength left to flee.

"Finally girl." The large man loomed over her, his hand reaching out to grab her. Futaba shut her eyes.

But the hand never came.

Futaba's eyes slitted open. A familiar figure stood in front of her, and she quickly realized it was Ren.

"Who are you kid?" The man frowned and eyed Ren's hand gripping his wrist. Ren didn't reply. "Whatever kid. Just get out of the way."

"Eat this!" Ryuji suddenly appeared behind Ren with a large tree branch and swung it at the man. The man just raised his free hand and stopped the blow easily. "For real?!" Ryuji jumped back as the man yanked the branch out of his grasp and tossed it away like a piece of junk.

"I don't tolerate anyone who attacks me." The man growled. He grabbed Ren, and flung him aside like a ragdoll. Ren groaned and watched in horror and the man pinned Ryuji against a wall, repeatedly whacking him. Futaba squeaked in terror and backed herself up against the opposite wall. Ren couldn't move. He just sat there, and watched.

The skinnier man slipped past a frozen Ren and stood beside Futaba. "Come on girly." His voice hissed dangerously as he grabbed Futaba's arm.

Futaba's tear-streaked eyes met his. "Ren!" Ren shuddered as she called out his first name desperately.

 _ **Are you just going to watch?**_

Ren sat there, his blood cold, his body frozen. Ryuji laid in a pulp on the ground, curled into a defensive ball as the man stomped on his back repeatedly. Futaba's cries echoed in Ren's ears as the skinny guy dragged her away with little effort.

A voice in Ren's head told him to move, to act, to help them, but Ren couldn't. Streams of images flashed in Ren's mind. Regretful images. Pained memories. The woman. The police. The drunk man. The court. Juvie. Behind bars. Shouting. Blaming. Ren cowered into the corner, his hands blocking his ears, trying to shut out the internal noises.

 _ **Was your previous decision, a mistake then?**_

A mistake? Yes… yes it was. Ren wouldn't be on probation if he didn't act out. Ren wouldn't be hated by friends and family alike. Ren wouldn't be treated as the scum of the society. Ren wouldn't have lost his normal life. Ren wouldn't have lost his happiness.

It was a mistake.

 _ **I see…**_

 _ **How long will you continue to blindfold yourself? I expected more from my other self.**_

New images overtook Ren's mind. The woman was on the ground, blood pooling around her head. The man stood over her, cussing and pacing back and forth. The police arriving, cleaned up the body and escorted the man home. The news the next day, claiming a woman went mental, attacked a man and then killed herself.

No that was not what happened.

No.

None of it was real, but Ren knew.

Ren knew the man had killed her.

Was this the outcome if he didn't step in?

 _ **Was your previous decision, a mistake?**_

No…

Ryuji grunted out in pain as the large man towering over him brought his leg back far, preparing to finish his job.

No...

Futaba cried and struggled as the skinny man yanked her along, no longer grabbing at her arm, but instead pulling her hair.

No…

Had he truly lost his chance at happiness?

He thought back to Futaba spending her evening gaming with Ren, despite knowing the risks, despite knowing his record, despite Sojiro's disapproval.

He thought back to Ryuji who befriended him despite the rumors, despite never meeting him before, despite knowing his record.

No…

"It was not a mistake."

 _ **That's what I like to hear.**_

 _ **I have heeded to your resolve. Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I.**_ _ **Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name,**_

 _ **And release thy rage!**_

"Yes… ARSENE!"

Wind roared through the alley. The large man stumbled and lowered his foot to keep his balance, the skinnier guy let go of Futaba to shield his eyes from the wind and flying debris.

"What…?"

"R-Ren?"

The wind died and Ren began to walk towards the two men casually, calmly, steadily. His fear blown away with the wind. His cowardly self gone.

"Who the hell are you?" The larger man balled his fists while the skinny one raised his knife.

"No one you will remember." The edges of Ren's lips curved into a knowing smirk. The large man thundered towards him.

"Damn you-"

Ren had never felt this light before. This fast, this strong. His body was full of energy, energy he never knew he had.

The attacking man looked slow. So slow. Ren sidestepped his punch easily. He stuck out his foot and pushed the man's back, guiding the man straight into the wall. Ren barely touched him, but the force, and fact he landed on the back of his head, was enough to knock the man out cold.

Ren stared at his hand in disbelief. Was this really his strength? But he didn't have time to dawdle. Ren turned back to the the other guy who was-

"Don't come any closer!" A knife was held against Futaba's throat. Ren froze. He felt like an idiot. He should've made sure to take care of both them at once, not take his sweet time acting cool. "Put your hands up and back away slowly. Or her throat goes." The guy snarled menacingly, but Ren could see his hand tremble.

Still, Ren obeyed. He cautiously backed away while trying to think of another plan in his head. _Try charging and overwhelm him? Too risky._ Ren didn't even know his own prowess yet. If he went all out, there was a chance he would accidentally harm Futaba. Or maybe overestimate his power and fail. _Take his friend as hostage? I doubt he'll care. Strike a deal? A deal about what?_

"Good," The skinny guy grinned when he realized he had Ren in a bind. "Just keep backing awa-"

His sentence stopped abruptly. His knife clattered to the ground. He arched back and screamed in pain, clutching a bloodied hand. Scratch marks ran down the length of his arm all the way to his finger tips. A black cat with a scarf appeared out of nowhere and placed itself between Futaba and the man.

"Amateur," The cat's beady eyes glanced at Ren. Ren stared at it, mouth agape. Had he heard right? The cat talked? The cat just talked? Wait, no. He shouldn't be focused on that right now.

"You goddamn cat!" The man swung his foot at the cat frantically, but the cat dodged all of them, zig-zagging between the obstacles at abnormal speeds. The moment it reached the shadow of a trash can by the wall, the cat disappeared.

"Wha- that's right you f****** feline! Scram!" The skinny guy shouted and kicked over the trash can, but the cat wasn't there.

"Behind you~" The cat seemingly appeared out of nowhere and pounced on the man's back and bit his ear. The man screamed and tried to yank the cat off. The cat yowled urgently, "What are you doing! Help me out here!" It took Ren a moment to realize it was shouting at him.

Ren quickly threw a punch at the man's open stomach, sending him crumbling against the wall. Ren tried his best to control the amount of strength he used. With another swift blow to the head, the man collapsed.

"You are so slow! There were so many openings and yet you just stood there!" The cat scolded. Ren blinked at him.

"Um… did you just talk?"

"Of course I did! Who did you think was speaking?! Are you deaf!?"

"Dude!" Ryuji limped up to him, giving a weak smile. "That was awesome!"

Ren stared at Ryuji's bruised and battered body, wanting to avert his gaze but couldn't. "Are you okay?!" Ren put a hand on Ryuji's shoulder, and he winced.

"Could've been better. But damn, you were sick there! Where'd you get the clothes?"

"Clothes…?" Ren looked down at himself and realized he was no longer wearing his school uniform. Instead, he wore slick black pants with a black tailed coat. A mask covered his eyes, and blood red gloves enveloped his hands. "Wha- when?"

"It's the sign you have awakened," The cat explained, "I believe you should have heard a voice calling in your head."

"Yes…"

"Huh?" Ryuji stared at him blankly. "What are you 'yessing' for?"

Ren back looked at him with the same confused face.

The cat sighed, "He can't hear me. Only those who've awakened can."

"You keep talking about this awakened thing. Can you explain it more clearly?"

"I will when we get somewhere safe. We need to go now. I hear footsteps approaching."

Indeed, Ren heard the shout of voices and pitter patter of feet drumming the ground. _The cops?_ Ren quickly turned to Ryuji and helped a stunned Futaba to her feet.

"We need to leave now. Things would get complicated if the cops see us."

"Yeah, no joke!" Ryuji began limping his way out of the alley. Ren followed behind, supporting Futaba.

Once they were back on the streets of Akihabara, Ren felt the energy seep away. He stumbled, his head aching, his eyesight blurred, and almost collapsed if not for Ryuji catching him.

"You ok dude? Your costume kinda just… evaporated."

Ren looked down to see himself back in his familiar school uniform. "Yeah, I'm fine. You should worry about yourself more." He shifted his weight off Ryuji, not wanting to strain him more. "We should leave, before we miss the last train."

Futaba was awkwardly quiet the whole way home. They separated from Ryuji, who assured Ren he could get home by himself just fine, and walked towards LeBlanc. The cat found himself a snuggly home in Ren's bag.

"Hey," Futaba spoke once LeBlanc was in sight.

Ren faced Futaba, who fidgeted awkwardly beside him.

"Thanks… for saving me."

Ren gave Futaba, who kept her gaze fixated on the ground, a small smile.

"I expect an explanation tomorrow," She added, before running off, leaving Ren alone in front of LeBlanc.

Ren nodded, despite knowing Futaba couldn't see him.

What awaited Ren in LeBlanc was not the freedom and rest that he so dearly needed, it was an angry Sojiro.

"What are you doing home so late brat! I was getting ready to call the cops!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry is not going to cut it! I want an explanation, now! Before I kick you back to juvie!"

Ren's mouth opened but no words came out. He couldn't just tell Sojiro that he went shopping with his daughter and then his daughter ended up getting kidnapped and some talking cat and magical powers saved them, could he? Maybe he'll throw in the power of friendship to that story since it's already crazy.

A soft meow came from his bag.

Wait… cat?

"I found this stray in the subway." Ren opened his bag to reveal the mangy black cat that laid in there, its scarf now gone. "I couldn't just leave it alone, so…"

Sojiro sighed helplessly. "You spent a whole evening with a cat?!"

"It was alone and hungry! It reminded me of…" Ren's voice faded. He doubted Sojiro could hear his next whisper, "me…"

"This is a restaurant you know. I can't let you keep a cat here."

"Please Sakura-san. He could get sick or hurt if left out there alone." The cat cooperated with Ren's excuse by looking up at Sojiro with pitiful eyes.

Sojiro glared between Ren and the cat. Then, he sighed. "Fine. Only if you promise to feed it and clean it and make sure it never comes downstairs during business hours."

"Yes! Thank you Sakura-san!"

Sojiro rubbed the back of his head, as if considering whether the choice he made was right. Then turned and left the cafe, locking it up. "Don't come back late again. Next time, I won't hesitate to call the cops!"

Ren nodded and watched Sojiro leave. The cat hopped out of his bag.

"Well, that was some lame excuse."

"Do you have a better one?"

The cat shrugged. "So, do you have food boy? The bread you left me was pretty dry and bland."

"Don't complain stray. And don't call me boy as well. I'm Ren Amamiya." Ren wondered if he should be feeling concerned about introducing himself to a cat.

"I'm Morgana." The cat sat on one of the bar chairs. "So, do you have food?"

"No I don't. I don't even have food to feed myself."

"What? Of all people I could meet I find myself with a poor boy?"

"Says a homeless stray cat."

"Can you at least wash me?"

"Tomorrow. I'm too tired today."

The cat groaned.

"Also, you have some explaining to do tomorrow."

 **A/N: Me as I'm planning the story: (ಠ_ಠ) _"What have I done?!"_**

 **Yeah, there's going to be a lot of edits and table flipping... please let me know if you catch any errors, plot holes, and whatnot.**

 **But for the time being, I'm going on vacation for the next month :3 So... *runs away***


End file.
